Wand
by Meova
Summary: It's Harry's and Ginny's wedding! But Harry isn't the Harry she once knew. He changed after killing Voldemort. And not in a good way... Rated M for a reason, people.


A/N: This is my first HP-fic, so be gentle :P I figured I needed some practise before doing this for a school project, so yeah... Here it is. I hope you guys will like it! But if you are underaged, then be warned, this is rated M for a reason. There's non-graphic rape, character death, and just overall sickness of fic. But if you're into that, you're welcome to read it. Based slightly on a song by Atreyu called Our Sick Story (Thus Far). Oh yeah., flames will be used for the next Sabbat (and I really couldn't care less which one it'd be) so unless you'd like your review to be used in a Wiccan ritual, give concrit, no flames ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Bullet for my Valentine would be mine. :D

Dedicated to my wonderful e-sister Cabaline, who is just awesome in general. I'm glad you liked this, sis, and thanks so much for everything ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He softly braided her hair, and while she whimpered in disgust, she did not pull away. She knew that he would severely punish her if she did. And the last thing she wanted was for him to draw his wand and punish her again.  
'Relax, Ginny. In a couple of hours, we'll be married. Don't you want that? Well?' He tugged on her hair when she didn't respond quickly enough. She quickly agreed and shut her eyes to stop the tears from spilling across her face, which would wash away the make-up and reveal the bruises and cuts on her face. She didn't get why he hadn't used magic to cover them up.  
'Only so you can't suddenly start weeping and shock everyone.' He pulled harder on her hair than was necessary, and she yelped. She had forgotten to watch her thoughts, he was too skilled in that certain type of magic to be blocked out by her weak attempts at Occlumency.  
'So, all done. How do you think you look?'  
He proudly turned her chair, so she faced the mirror. She quickly forced a thankful smile and brought a hand up to touch her hair.  
'It's wonderful, Harry.' She managed to sound genuinely happy, but inside she just wanted to cry. It was thirteen years today since she'd first seen him. She had been ten at that time.  
Her thoughts were briefly interrupted when he pulled her out of the chair, so he could sit on it himself, and do something about his hair. Ginny knew it wouldn't work anyway, his hair was too stubborn to be forced. Unlike her...  
She remembered their first kiss. It was seven years ago, after a Quidditch match. It was hard to forget that, just like it was hard to forget the period after that. Harry had finally managed to destroy Voldemort (he forced her to say the name out loud all the time) and they had gotten back together. Never would she had thought that he could turn into something so pure evil as this. It was unbelievable.  
Harry finally gave up his attempts at taming his hair and turned to face her, his eyes sparkling in anticipation. Ginny had learned to interpret that as a sign of danger, and racked her brain to find a good excuse to flee the room. To no avail, he had already crossed the couple of metres there were between them and kissed her hungrily.  
This time, a tear did escape her eyes while he lips were being attacked by his teeth, forcing her to open them. She refused, and he looked at her. She cringed when she saw his face, flushed with anger, which only increased when he noticed the tear.  
'My wife should be glad, not sad,' he murmured, his hand sliding away from Ginny's fac. She briefly wondered what he would do before she got the answer. Her cheek turned even redder than her lips, he'd hit her so enormously hard...  
'I don t want you to be sad. We're going to marry, isn't this supposed to be the happiest day of your life?'  
'I don't want to marry you,' she whispered, knowing she'd lost before they had even started.  
'You do. I know what you think,' he told her.  
'No, you don't,' she said, her voice becoming stronger.  
'Do I need to show you again that I do?'  
She should've stopped when she heard the sharpness in his voice, but she risked it. This might as well be her last chance, she had to try something!  
'How can you show me something that's obviously not there?'  
He hit her again, in her stomach this time. She collapsed, her breath escaping her, he was the only thing holding her upright.  
'It definitely is there, Ginny, and I will prove it to you.'  
His hands searched for the hem of her shirt, but she yanked it back down again. He merely sighed and got out his wand.  
'Petrificus totalus,' he muttered under his breath, and her body went rigid. Methodically, he undressed her, his swift movement showing how often he had already done this before.  
He plunged into her and she cried out in pain. He seemed to enjoy that, or at least, he chuckled. Ginny thought of other things, she had to try and block this out if she didn't want to break down. Hopefully Harry was too distracted to notice.  
It worked, and while he lifted the spell Ginny became aware of the world around her again. Harry trusted a white, crackling bag and told her to get ready for the wedding. Then, he finally left the room to change into a clean suit.  
Slowly she changed, wiping a wet towel over her skin before she got in the wedding dress. Harry had insisted in doing this the traditional way. She didn't mind it, she just hated the hideous dress he'd picked out for her.  
After re-doing her make-up she walked out of the room, looking for some of her family. Her dad wasn't alive anymore, and neither was Percy (they had annoyed Harry too much) but the rest was still there, and her mother should be around here, somewhere...  
Before she found Molly, though, Ron pulled her in a room.  
'Are you sure that this is what you want?' he asked her in a hushed tone. She bit her lip and shook her head.  
'It's not like I have much of a choice, do I?'  
She took Ron's right hand in hers and touched his wedding ring. His wife, Hermione, had been executed by Harry after she had refused to work together with him.  
'When did he change, Ginny?' Ron sounded desperate, but so did everyone. Harry always knew everything and punished those who didn't worked with him towards his goal.  
'After he had killed You-Know-Who, remember? He went crazy and wanted to clean the world of all evil. He just went a bit overboard with that idea.'  
'Ginny! Ceremony's starting!' Harry's magically loudened voice rang through the entire house.  
'You should go. I'll be there in a second, kay?' Ron gave Ginny a reassuring smile and walked away. She stayed where she was for a couple more seconds, but went on her way then as well. This was just another thing she had to do...  
As promised, Ron joined them quickly after Ginny had arrived. He sat down, trying his best to look cheerful, just like the two-hundred other attendants. Ginny wondered how they did that, what with George not being around to cheer everyone up a bit, through all of the (thankfully short) ceremony, only having to pay attention once.  
'Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginny Molly Weasley as your wife?'  
'I do.'  
'And do you, Ginny Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter a your husband?'  
She hesitated slightly before saying 'I do'.  
After the rings had been exchanged, and the ceremony had ended, Harry urged Ginny to go and change. He'd picked out another dress for her to wear at the big party. No, of course he hadn't asked her if she liked the dress, why d'you ask?  
Anyway, she went to her room once more and put on the more formal dress. While rummaging through the drawers, to find her necklace, her fingers suddenly touched wood. She pulled out the object and gasped in surprise. It was her wand... It had been hidden all those years because Harry didn't think it was necessary for her to have a wand. Not while he was around to do everyone for her.  
'Oh no, he'll kill me,' she whispered. 'Or maybe not...'  
She had an idea. It might not work, but what did she have to lose? If it didn't work he really would kill her, about which she couldn't care less. She hated this world, hated this Harry. She wanted out.  
Hiding her wand in her sleeve, she went back to the party. Harry spotted her and came striding towards her, holding out his hand. She stopped him before he had reached her, though.  
'Ginny? What's wrong?' he asked, a worried tone in his voice. Ginny kept her head carefully blank, surprised that all of a sudden, she could do it.  
'You're my husband, that's what's wrong.'  
She saw his eyes narrowing in anger and his hand going for his wand, but she was faster. She pointed hers at him and thought the words that would end it all.  
A green flash erupted from her wand and Harry fell to the floor, dead. Ginny turned around on her heels and walked towards her big brother.  
'Ron, d'you think I could stay with you for a while? I don't seem to have a place to stay anymore.'

Applause erupted, and a very red Ron led Ginny away from the crowd, which couldn't possibly have been happier. Once again, the biggest evil in the world had been removed from it. Now all eyes would be on Ginny, for she had been the one to save them all.


End file.
